warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Natuursters en Heldersters Fanfiction/Vertrouwen
Leuk dat je op deze fanfiction kijkt! Als je hem wil lezen, veel plezier. MAKERS: '''Natuurster en Helderster Helderster schrijft vanuit het Perspectief van Sammie, en Natuurster vanuit het Perspectief van Tijgertje. '''Nieuwe katten, nieuwe problemen. Kan de SterrenClan het dit keer oplossen of is het al te laat? Proloog Er liep een Blauwgrijze poes door het bos. Stilletjes liep ze door het bos, totdat ze bij een klein meertje kwam. "Spikkelblad," begroette de blauwgrijze poes de Lapjespoes die aan de overkant stond. "Duistere tijden voor de SchaduwClan." zei Spikkelblad. "Blauwster, we overtreden de regels van de SterrenClan. We mogen ons niet met andere Clans te bemoeien." "We kunnen deze katten niet laten voor wat ze zijn." gefrustreerd klauwde Blauwster aan de drassige grond. "Het bloed van Tijgerster vloeit door een van de katten heen. We moeten zorgen dat hij niet op het verkeerde pad wordt gestuurd." "Het is de taak van de SchaduwClankrijgersvoorouders." herhaalde Spikkelblad met een staalharde blik. "Maar zij kunnen er misbruik van maken." gromde Blauwster. "Het spijt me, Spikkelblad, maar als je het niet met mij eens bent, zal ik nu weggaan." "Wacht!" riep Spikkelblad Blauwster na, maar de blauwgrijze poes was al verdwenen in het struikgewas aan de overkant. Hoofdstuk 1 (Natuurster) 'Sammie!' riep Tijgertje. Hij rende door de tweebeenplaats. Plotseling landde er een gewicht op zijn rug. 'Je bent sloom, Tijgertje. Je moet wat doen aan je lenigheid. Je bent de dikste kitten van de hele tweebeenplaats.' Tijgertje trapte Sammie speels omver. 'Het eten smaakt gewoon nergens naar. Ik moet wel veel eten, anders kom ik om van de honger!' Tijgertje ging terug naar zijn huis. Zijn ouders zaten op een afstandje te roezemoezen. Ze hoorden hem niet eens binnenkomen. 'Mam, Pap?' vroeg Tijgertje. Zijn ouders keken op. 'Hoi, Tijgertje!' zei zijn moeder, Hert. 'Waar praatten jullie over?' 'Niks belangrijks hoor!' zei Hert. 'Sammie zegt dat ik dik ben. Maar ja, dat doe ik alleen omdat het eten nergens naar smaakt.' Tijgertje keek in zijn bakje. Weer hetzelfde papachtige spul. Hij kauwde er op. Het vulde totaal niet, dus hij at nog maar wat. Totdat hij buikpijn had. Hij liep zijn mandje in en viel in slaap. Midden in de nacht werd Tijgertje wakker. Buiten hoorde hij kreten. Bibberend van angst liep Tijgertje naar het mandje van zijn ouders. 'Wat is geluid buiten?' vroeg Tijgertje aan zijn vader Ceder. 'Kom bij ons liggen, jongen. Dan vertel ik je een verhaal.' Tijgertje werd meteen warm toen hij naast zijn ouders kwam liggen. 'Al manen geleden waren er vier kattenclans. De SchaduwClan, RivierClan, DonderClan en de WindClan. De vier Clans kregen allemaal een eigen territorium, waar ze konden jagen.' 'Jagen?' onderbrak Tijgertje zijn vader. 'Ja. Jagen. De Clans bestaan uit wilde katten. Ze houden zich allemaal aan bepaalde regels; de Krijgscode. Soms komen er gevechten om Grenzen. Dan word er veel bloed vergoten.' 'Wat? Vechten? Bloed? Ik ga dat woud nooit in.' besloot Tijgertje. 'Maar die geluiden die je hoorde, Tijgertje,' zei Ceder, 'Dat zijn gevechtskreten. De Clans zijn in gevecht. Dat kan heel lang duren. Ga maar weer slapen.' Tijgertje liep weer terug naar zijn nest. Hij viel snel in slaap. De volgende morgen rende hij naar het huis van Sammie. 'Goedemorgen Sammie!' riep hij door het Kattenluikje naar binnen. 'Ben je nu al wakker...' mompelde Sammie. 'Ik ga weer verder slapen!' 'Kom nou!' riep Tijgertje. Toen hij na een tijdje wachten nog steeds niks hoorde, liep hij naar binnen. Hij sprong op Sammie, die schrok. 'Ik wil je een verhaal vertellen.' zei hij en hij vertelde het verhaal van Ceder tegen de slaapdronken poes. 'Leuk verhaal.' zei Sammie. Ze stond op en liep naar buiten. 'We spelen verstoppertje. Ik ben hem!' De volgende morgen zag Tijgertje katten uit het woud lopen. Ze zaten onder het bloed. Tijgertje zag dat ze regelrecht op hun huis afliepen! Snel deed hij het kattenluikje op slot. Ceder en Hert kwamen aanlopen en keken naar de katten die nu voor de deur stonden. Ceder deed het kattenluikje snel open en stapte naar buiten, net als Tijgertje. 'Cederster, kom terug naar de Clan! We hebben je nodig! De WindClan valt ons aan.' een donkerbruine kater keek wanhopig naar Ceder. 'Sorry Beukstaart, maar ik heb er voor gekozen om Poesiepoes te worden. En ik heet Ceder. Tijgertje, ga maar met Sammie spelen.' Beukstaart keek in de richting waar Tijgertje heen rende. 'Je bent nog niet van ons af.' siste hij. 'Sammie!' riep Tijgertje. 'Er staan Clankatten voor onze deur!' 'Oké.' mompelde Sammie. 'Laten we spelen.' De rest van de dag speelden ze Grasbal. Een spelletje met een bol gras die je over moest gooien. Toen Tijgertje 's avonds zijn nest weer in ging, hoorde hij weer kreten, maar dan dichterbij. Ceder en Hert renden de deur uit. 'Waar gaan jullie heen?' 'We moeten iets rechtzetten, schatje. We zijn zo terug.' zei Hert geruststellend. Tijgertje vertrouwde het niet. Stiekem volgde hij zijn ouders, regelrecht naar het huis van Sammie. Ceder rende naar binnen. Tijgertje keek naar binnen. 'Wat doe je hier? Ik had gezegd dat je daar moest blijven!' zei Hert, die achter hem stond. 'Waarom gaat Ceder naar binnen?' vroeg Tijgertje. 'Stop, SchaduwClan!' zei Ceder. 'Wat denken jullie dat jullie doen?' 'We zorgen dat je bij onze Clan komt.' zei Beukvacht. 'Maar dan op de pijnlijke manier.' Tijgertje zag Sammie bij zijn ouders zitten, haar bek opengesperd in een geluidloze jammerkreet. 'Waarom deden jullie dit?' vroeg Hert. 'Kom bij onze Clan.' herhaalde Beukvacht. Sammie stond op. Haar ogen stonden woest. Ze sprong op Beukvacht en beet in zijn oor. Beukvacht schudde Sammie van zich af en beet haar. Tijgertje rende naar binnen en bevrijdde Sammie van Beukvacht. Daarna beet hij de kat hard in zijn poot. De kat krijste het uit. 'Cederster,' begon Beukvacht. 'Ceder.' onderbrak Ceder Beukvacht. 'Ceder, de SchaduwClan vecht hevig tegen de WindClan. De WindClan heeft hulp van de DonderClan en de RivierClan. Binnenkort zal de SchaduwClan weg zijn.' 'Jullie hebben sterke katten, Taanvacht, Appelstaart, Zwartvoet,' zei Ceder. 'Zwartvoet is dood.' zei Beukvacht. Hoofdstuk 2 (Natuurster) 'Wat vind jij, Tijgertje,' zei Ceder. 'Vind jij dat we de tweebeenplaats moeten verlaten?' 'Het eten is vies, en het is saai. Als de Clans beter zijn, zou ik mee willen.' 'En jij, Hert?' 'Ik had het nooit goed gevonden dat we hier zouden wonen, maar het was beter voor Tijgertje.' 'En, Sammie?' 'Ik vind alles beter dan hier blijven.' zei Sammie jammerend. 'Dit is de eeuwige rustplaats van Mam en Pap!' De SchaduwClankatten begeleidden de Poesiepoesen naar het kamp. De reis was niet veilig. Ze moesten sluipen, om niet betrapt te worden. Tijgertje kwam hijgend het kamp binnen. Hoofdstuk 3 (Helderster) Sammie moest zich inhouden om niet keihard vooruit te rennen. Ze was benieuwd naar hoe de SchaduwClankatten leefden. Het verdriet om haar ouders was groot, maar ze besefte dat ze zich groot moest houden. Voor Tijgertje, voor Hert, voor Ceder en voor de Clankatten. Ze was zo in gedachten dat ze niet hoorde dat Beukvacht hen de opdracht gaf om stil te staan. Sammie botste tegen Tijgertje aan. Ze hoorde het gemopper van Tijgertje niet. Ze keek langs hem heen. Daar was het kamp. Als ze goed luisterde, hoorde ze kittens piepen en krijgers en leerlingen praten. Ze gingen het kamp binnen. De Clankatten die al in het kamp waren, keken hen haast eerbiedig aan. "Cederster!" riep een oude kater. "Je moet ons helpen! We worden bijna uit ons territorium verdreven!" Sammie keek om zich heen en dacht: Wat? Waar zijn de vechtende katten? Waar is het bloed? Waar zijn de andere Clans? "Grijsster," zei Ceder. "Ik heet nu Ceder. We zullen je helpen, maar... Waar zijn de andere Clans? Jullie waren toch aan het vechten?" "Dat weten we dus niet!" zei Grijsster vol wanhoop. "We durven haast ons kamp niet meer uit. Ik weet zeker dat ze ons op staan te wachten!" "Er moet een ceremonie plaatsvinden!" riep een onbekende kat. "Ze moeten SchaduwClankatten worden!" zei een andere onbekende kat. Grijsster zuchtte, maar gaf toch toe. Sammie was benieuwd wat er zou gebeuren. Wat hield zo'n ceremonie in? Hoofdstuk 4 (Helderster) "Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen bij de Hoofdrots!" riep Grijsster. De katten die er nog niet waren, kwamen uit hun holen. "Vandaag is de grote dag!" riep Grijsster. "We zullen deze moedige katten opnemen in de Clan. Ceder, Hert, Tijgertje en Sammie. Kom alle vier maar naar voren. Ceder, jij was een waardig leider. Vanaf deze dag totdat je je bij de SterrenClan voegt, zul je bekend staan als Cederkracht. Ten ere aan je kracht die je ons hebt gegeven en gaat geven. Hert, jij hebt Ceder naar het poeziepoesen leven gebracht. Jullie liefde en trouw aan elkaar is verbazingwekkend. Vanaf deze dat totdat je je bij de SterrenClan voegt, zul je bekend staan als Hertenvacht. Dan hebben we nog deze twee jonge katten. Tijgertje, jij ziet eruit als iemand die goed kan vechten en veel moed heeft. Vanaf deze dag totdat je je krijgersnaam verdient, zul je bekend staan als Tijgerpoot. Wees trouw aan je Clan. Als laatste: Sammie. Sammie, je lijkt me een erg moedige kat. Jij zult een groot krijger worden. Vanaf deze dag totdat je je krijgersnaam verdient, zul je bekend staan als Moedigpoot. Muizenvacht, jij word de mentor van Moedigpoot. Ik vertrouw op je, dat je van Moedigpoot een krijger zal maken waar de Clan trots op kan zijn. Sneeuwstorm, jij word Tijgerpoots mentor. Je bent toe aan je tweede leerling. We rouwen nog steeds om Briespoot, jou verloren leerling. Zorg goed voor Tijgerpoot." De hele SchaduwClan riep: "Cederkracht! Hertenvacht! Tijgerpoot! Moedigpoot!" Moedigpoot voelde zich trots, maar ook verdrietig. Haar oude naam, Sammie leek totaal niet op Moedigpoot. Ze had het gevoel dat ze haar ouders teleur stelde. Ze was bang. Bang, dat ze zich niet thuis zou voelen in de SchaduwClan. Ze kende alleen Tijgerpoot, Hertstaart en Cederkracht. Na de ceremonie kwam er een klein poesje op Moedigpoot af. "Hallo Moedigpoot," zei ze. "Ik ben Bloempoot. Zal ik je het leerlinghol laten zien?" Moedigpoot snorde en zei dat dat fijn zou zijn. Ze liep met Bloempoot mee. Ze voelde de ogen van Tijgerpoot in haar rug prikken, maar ze deed alsof ze niets voelde. Bloempoot nam haar mee naar een groot hol. Er waren heel veel nesten in dat hol. In een van die nesten lag een katertje. Bloempoot gebaarde dat ze stil moesten zijn. Moedigpoot begreep dat de kat sliep, dus ze sloop voorzichtig achter Bloempoot aan. Achter in het hol lag mos voor Moedigpoot. Ze maakten in stilte een nest voor Moedigpoot en Tijgerpoot. Daarna slopen ze het hol weer uit. "Je wil Klauwpoot echt niet wakker maken als hij slaapt." zei Bloempoot. "Dan word je flink gestraft!" Moedigpoot grinnikte. "Het zou echt iets voor mij zijn om hem wakker te maken." Toen kwam Muizenvacht op hen af. "Je hebt echt geluk met Muizenvacht als mentor. Ze is een van de beste krijgers!" zei Bloempoot. "Hoi," zei Muizenvacht toen ze bij de twee leerlingen was aangekomen. "Zeg, hebben jullie zin om te trainen? Tijgerpoot en Keverpoot gaan ook mee." Bloempoot en Moedigpoot zeiden dat ze dat graag wouden. De drie katten liepen naar achterin het kamp. Daar was een trainingshoekje. "Daar zijn Tijgerpoot en Keverpoot." zei Bloempoot. "Keverpoot is mijn broer." "Hoi!" begroette Moedigpoot de twee leerlingen. Tijgerpoot en Keverpoot waren bezig met een schijngevecht. Tijgerpoot dacht dat hij goed kon vechten, maar hier werd hij dik ingemaakt door Keverpoot. Moedigpoot plaagde Tijgerpoot. "Tijgerpoot gaat vast winnen!" riep ze lachend. Toen gebeurde er iets wat niemand had verwacht. Tijgerpoot wurmde onder Keverpoots greep door en ging in de aanval. Hij maakte een ingewikkelde draai en smeet Keverpoot op de grond. Keverpoot probeerde weer op te staan, maar dat stond Tijgerpoot niet toe. Hij sprong bovenop Keverpoot. Keverpoot was gevangen. Stomverbaast keek Moedigpoot toe. Hoe had hij dat klaargespeeld? Hoofdstuk 5 (Natuurster) Tijgerpoot had een vreemde soort kracht gevoeld terwijl hij met Keverpoot aan het vechten was. Zijn zintuigen werden scherper, en hij wist waar Keverpoot zou gaan bijten en slaan. "Tijgerpoot, waar heb je dat geleerd?" vroeg Moedigpoot nadat het schijngevecht was afgelopen. Tijgerpoot haalde zijn schouders op. "Mooi gedaan," prees Muizenvacht Tijgerpoot. Tijgerpoot keek naar de lucht en zag dat het al bijna middag was. Met een kleine steek in zijn maag herinnerde hij zich dat er thuis een bakje eten lag. Maar of dat lekker was... "Morgen gaan we de grenzen verkennen." zei Muizenvacht kortaf. "Ik moet nu weg, de drie andere Clans zijn nog niet weggelopen om jullie rustig laten te trainen." Tijgerpoot was niet moe geworden van de training. Hij rende het leerlingenhol in en botste tegen een kater op. "Heeft niemand je gezegd dat je mij moet laten slapen als ik slaap?" siste de kat. Moedigpoot kwam ook binnen. "Sorry." zei Tijgerpoot. "Het was niet mijn..." "Ja ja." zei de kat. "En nu niet zeuren, laat me slapen." Bijna direct nadat hij die woorden had gezegd viel hij meteen in slaap. Tijgerpoot ging in zijn nestje naast Moedigpoot liggen. "Wel raar," mompelde hij. "Mijn mand was warmer en knusser." "Een ander onderwerp, Tijgerpoot," zei Moedigpoot. "Bloempoot had me gewaarschuwd voor Klauwpoot. Ik was vergeten om het aan jou te vertellen." Tijgerpoot... ''Verschrikt sprong Tijgerpoot op. Hij lag weer in zijn mand in zijn oude huis. ''Tijgerpoot... ''klonk het nu dringender. Er verschenen een aantal katten voor zijn neus. Ze waren doorzichtig, hij kon door hen heen de keuken zien. ''Hallo, Tijgerpoot. ''zei een massieve donkerbruin gestreepte kater. Hij kwam aardiger over dan hij echt was, giste Tijgerpoot. ''Jij bent een belangrijke kat. Belangrijker dan ieder ander. ''"Ho." zei Tijgerpoot. "Probeer je bij mij te slijmen zodat ik uiteindelijk doe wat je wil dat ik doe?" ''Nee. ''zei een zwartgrijs gestreepte cyperse kater. ''Wij willen alleen dat je weet dat je over speciale krachten beschikt. ''"Zoals die dingen die ik voelde terwijl met Keverpoot aan het stoeien was?" ''Stoeien. ''Spuugde de donkerbruin gestreepte kater. ''Pure tijdverspilling. Vechten is nuttiger. Laat de anderen zien wie de baas is. Vermoord ze desnoods. '' "Nee!" zei Tijgerpoot. Bang deed hij een aantal stappen achteruit. "Ik luister alleen naar wat jullie zeggen als jullie zeggen wie jullie zijn!" ''Ik ben Tijgerster. ''zei de massieve kater. ''Ik ben Donkerstreep. ''Zei de zwartgrijs gestreepte cyperse. ''En ik ben Brokkelster. ''zei een langharige donkerbruin cyperse kater, die eerder nog niks had gezegd. ''Luister goed, laat alle katten grote verwachtingen over je hebben. Vermoord degenen die dat niet doen... ''"Stil!" zei Tijgerpoot boos. "Ik wordt een trouwe Clankat en ik zal nooit Clans overnemen!" spuugde hij. Een diep gegrom steeg op uit de keel van Donkerstreep. Hij wou net op Tijgerpoot springen toen Brokkelster ingreep. ''De tijd zal het leren, Tijgerpoot. '' Gelukkig werd Tijgerpoot weer wakker. Hij bleef niet stil in zijn nest liggen. Hij liep naar het Krijgshol en maakte stilletjes Cederkracht wakker. "Pap, ik had vandaag een droom." Hij vertelde zijn droom van begin tot eind. "Tijgerpoot," zei Cederkracht. "Die katten waarover jij het hebt, zijn duistere katten van vroeger. Ze hebben veel slechte dingen gedaan. Brokkelster heeft de WindClan verdreven, Tijgerster heeft bijna het woud overgenomen, en Donkerstreep heeft zijn eigen Clan verraadden om bij Tijgerster te blijven. Ik denk dat ze iets van je willen." Trillend ging Tijgerpoot zijn eigen nest weer in, wachtend op de volgende morgen. Hoofdstuk 6 '(Natuurster)'''